1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display, and more particularly to a display improved in a front exterior thereof, a front cover thereof, a mold for injection molding of the front cover, and a manufacturing method for the front cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays are devices used to display images on a screen. A liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display panel (PDP) are representative examples of the display.
Generally, such a display includes a display module which implements an image, a front cover which covers a front periphery of the display module, and a rear cover which covers a rear side of the display module.
According to advancement of the displays, a design for satisfying users' diverse aesthetic senses, as well as basic functions, is becoming a significant factor of the display. Since the front cover is the most noticeable portion of the display, an impression of the product highly depends on a design of the front cover. Therefore, an improvement in the design of the front cover would be most effective in carrying a refined impression of the product to the users.
In order to improve the exterior appearance of the front cover, in general, a surface of the front cover may be polished or colored. Otherwise, a dedicated ornament may be attached to the front cover.
However, achieving a refined look of the front cover using the above methods remains difficult, and there is a further need for a more refined look for front covers.